


Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Begging"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

 

The shot, actually four, of vodka for courage had, on reflection, not been the best idea. Ruby was feeling a bit woozy when she knocked on Belle's door. The door that used to be hers and Belle's.

Belle didn't look happy to see her when she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"We've talked enough." Belle started to close the door.

"Wait. Belle, please. I can't give up on us," said Ruby.

"You have to. We're done."

"We can't be, I love you too much, and I know you have to love me too."

"You cheated on me," Belle said, her voice cold. "You don't think I'm enough, you don't love me enough to not fuck Regina."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything. I need you Belle."

"I needed you not to be a slut, but apparently you can't do that."

"Belle, please, I'm begging you I..."

"No. We're not getting back together. Not now. Not ever. I don't trust you. I don't love you. Honestly I hate you. You hurt me in a way you'll never fix."

Ruby tried to find words that would persuade, that would show Belle how much she was hurting too and how devastated she was for her weakness. But none came. Standing at the door with tears in her eyes she failed to come up with what she needed to say.

"Just go." Belle said.

"Please."

"Go." Belle closed the door.

 


End file.
